bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Rottun Recordings
Rottun Recordings is an independent label founded by Jeff Abel (Excision) in 2007. The releases on the label primarily compose of dubstep. Associated Artists * 12th Planet * 2Gross * Adroa * AFK * Ajapai * Alex Sin * Algo * Aniki * Antiserum * Apashe * Astronaut * Au5 * Axl Ender * BadKlaat * BAR9 * Barely Alive * Bassnectar * Basstrick * Bear Grillz * Black Tiger Sex Machine * Blaynoise * Blunts & Blondes * Bong * Boogie T * Calvertron * Calyx & Teebee * Carvar & Clock * Cenob1te * Champagne Drip * Chaosphere * Cheshire * Cold Blank * ComputerArtist * Cookie Monsta * Counterstrike * Crizzly * Culprate * Cyberoptics * CYPELLV * Dack Janiels * Dan Wall * Datsik * Davip * Davr * Dead Battery * Depone * Delta Heavy * Dillon Francis * Dimibo * Dion Timmer * Dirt Monkey * Dirtyphonics * Document One * Dodge & Fuski * Downlink * Droid Sector * Dub Elements * Dubloadz * Dubscribe * Dubsidia * DZ * Earthworm Joe * EH!DE * Elite Force * Eptic * Erotic Cafe' * Evilwave * Excision * F3tch * Fargo * Far Too Loud * Fat Pat * Figure * Flux Pavilion * FuntCase * Getter * Goldfinger * G-REX * Haunta * Helicopter Showdown * HE$H * Hot Pink Delorean * Hulk * iBenji * Igor Graphite * Ill Bill Bachelor * Ill Gates * Innasekt * Insei * IVORY * I.Y.F.F.E * Jackal * Jantsen * J. Rabbit * Kai Wachi * Karetus * Kennedy Jones * Kezwik * Killabyte * KJ Sawka * KRAM * Krimer * Levela * Liquid Stranger * Loadstar * Lone Wolf * Lucky Date * Lukki * LUMBERJVCK * Mark Instinct * Mastadon * Matt McGuire * Mayhem * Mayor Apeshit * Mechanical Pressure * Megalodon * Melamin * Messinian * Metaphase * Mightyfools * Miu * Molez * Mothra * Mr. Boogie * MUST DIE! * Mutrix * Nathaniel Knows * Nato Feelz * Neon Steve * Nerd Rage * Nightwalker * Niveau Zero * Noiz * No Money * Nostalgia * No Thing * Numbergame * Numbernin6 * Obscenity * Oddboy * Olie Bassweight * Pegboard Nerds * PhaseOne * Pixel Fist * Point.Blank * Presence Known * Press * Protohype * Pythius * Rakoon * Ray Volpe * Razihel * Redline * Rekoil * Reso * Rise At Night * Rough Child * Rudebrat * RUF * Ryle * Saint Rider * Schoolboy * Selfsimilar * Sentry * Seven Lions * Shackles * Shadient * Shamik * Sick Cycle * Sinister Souls * SKisM * SLANDER * Sluggo * Sonwah Fresh * Sook * Space Laces * Spag Heddy * Specimen A * SPL * SQUNTO * Starkey * Statix * Stenchman * Stephan Jacobs * Stereoliez * Steptech * Subdue * Subshock * Subtronics * Subvert * Sullivan King * Sully * Tambour Battant * Terravita * The Bassnifics * The Damn Bell Doors * The Frim * The Streets Are Ours * The Unik * Threnody * Tim Ismag * Tisoki * T.O.D.D * Tom Encore * Tony Anthem * Torqux * Torus * Trampa * Triage * Trillbass * Trinergy * Trivecta * TrollPhace * Truth * Twine * Twist * Tyrant * Ultra Black * Varien * Vaski * Virtual Riot * Vista * VMP * WAVEDASH * Wooli * Xilent * xKore Associated Labels * Destroid Music * Excision Music * mau5trap Albums * Rottun Classics (2013) * Excision 2014 Mix Compilation (2014) * #BeatportDecade Dubstep (2014) * Excision 2015 Mix Compilation (2015) * Excision 2016 Mix Compilation (2016) * Lost Lands 2017 Compilation (2017) * Lost Lands 2018 Compilation (2018) * Lost Lands 2019 Compilation (2019) Albums Category:Record label